Illuminated outdoor signs and display devices are commonly in use for many purposes today, particularly for presenting advertising and promotional materials relative to various businesses. Fast-food restaurants in particular use illuminated signs on their premises adjacent pathways leading to the restaurant or along their vehicle drive-through service lanes. The devices are used to display various menu items and/or to provide information and prices for consumers. In addition, the marketing of “specials” are often promoted by these devices.
Restaurants and other businesses utilize a number of various types of signs, both lighted and unlighted, and both indoors and outdoors, for promotion of their goods and services. These signs are often lighted for nighttime viewing, either in the front by flood lights or overhead lighting, or from the back through transparent panels. These types of signs have various concerns and problems relative to providing devices which are economical, aesthetic and durable. When used outdoors, the displays must also be able to withstand environmental conditions, such as wind, rain, snow, sun, freezing temperatures and elevated temperatures, and still maintain their integrity and usefulness for their intended purposes.
Outdoor sign devices which have enclosed housings with transparent members covering and protecting the promotional materials, often have condensation and moisture problems. Moisture which enters the device or is created by condensation is often difficult to remove and frequently adversely affects the aesthetics and visibility of the displays. Lighted signs, particularly those that are internally backlit, often have an increased problem from moisture and condensation due to the heat generated by the lights. The lights also can accentuate any distortions or warping of the advertising materials, creating additional concerns.
It is also important with outdoor signs chat security procedures of some type be taken so that the messages and pricing materials on the signs cannot be tampered with or vandalized. At the same time, it is also necessary to allow frequent and easy access to the displays by authorized personnel in order to change the promotional items or add additional current items.
Further, it is of interest to businesses to include additional advertising and promotional posters and items on the device housings to advertise and promote “specials” or other current matters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved outdoor illuminated sign devices, particularly for holding and displaying advertising and promotional materials. It is another object of the present invention to provide illuminated sign devices which create airflows inside the structure to minimize or prevent moisture and condensation problems, and to minimize heat build-up.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide illuminated devices which have transparent doors on the front for protecting advertising and promotional materials from environmental elements and for preventing unauthorized or inadvertent access to the materials. At the same time, it is an object of the present invention to provide illuminated devices which are readily accessible by authorized personnel to change, remove or add to the displayed materials.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide illuminated devices which have one or more areas or portions for presentation of price and menu items behind a transparent door, and other areas or portions for direct display of posters and other displays.
Other objects of the present invention include providing a more stable illuminated sign system, providing a modular sign system which allows flexibility in the size and display of the advertising portions, and providing unique backlit display modules for displaying prices and menu items inside illuminated sign devices.
These and other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent when the following description of the invention is viewed in accordance with the attached drawings and appended claims.